mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Ashura (ZIP!)
Baron Ashura is a commander under Dr. Hell in the Underground Empire. Compared to his/her other counterparts, the male and female sides appears to have more distinct and independent personalities. Due to this both sides take the role of enemy rivals from his/her original counterpart and Count Brocken. Appearance Baron Ashura's appearance is mostly the same as his counterparts, having a male left half with a broad eyebrow and black eye while the right female half wears white makeup on her face with a green eye. He/she wears a robe that is black on the left side and purple on the right side with a metallic collar on the neck. He/she is always seen carrying the Bardos Wand in hand. Personality Baron Ashura is a loyal minion of Dr. Hell with a burning obsession to defeat Mazinger ZIP! and steal the equipment from the Photon Power Laboratory. However the halves of his/her body seem to have trouble getting along with each other and have different personalities despite common interests like baseball. This is clearly seen when the sides debate on what to do with a captured Koji. He/she made a hobby of listening to late-night radio while in the bath. Both sides share a liking towards sukiyaki. Female Side The female side has a more fussy personality, especially when it comes to the Mazinger ZIP!. She highly dislikes it when the male side adds extra words to her sentences. She is very health conscious but eats a cup ramen at times. Ashura's female side show a fan girl-like attitude being a fan of Johnny Depp and Paul McCartney and tried to abduct them when they visited Japan. She owns a calendar of Sagawa Men for 2014. Her favorite food is salmon and is a bit of a drinker with liquor, experiencing a strong hangover afterwards. Male Side The male side tends to speak a little more than the female side, which irritates her. He appears to be on better terms with the Iron Masks than the female side, even working with them to pull a prank on his female half as well as borrow money. He does not seem to handle money well as he bought 120,000 yen model gun without much consent from Dr. Hell. He shares an interest in idols with Dr. Hell, considering to buy a calendar along with him. The male side is a fan of Jackie Chan films. He is interested in swimming but argues with his female side over swim wear and form. His favorite food is miso soup with vinegar. Abilities and Equipment Baron Ashura commands the Mechanical Beasts through the Bardos Wand to complete his/her numerous plans. Baron Ashura has difficulty controlling his/her body because of his/her sides. Ashura also uses multiple devices like a smartphone, a personal computer, and a tablet that he/she uses to communicate with others through the application LINE; however anyone who shares the account can also get the strategy messages. While both sides share the same brain and are capable of manipulating the other side's body, the different sides do not always share the same thoughts and occasionally bicker with each other. They also share the same stomach which makes it difficult for one side or the other's diet. His/her immune system also functions differently as only one side got a cold, while the other one was healthy. When speaking, Baron Ashura is able to use both of his/her voices simultaneously but when one side wishes to speak something differently he or she remains in control of the mood until he/she is finished speaking. Trivia *Ashura's different halves have different email addresses with the left half using a computer and the right half using a tablet to answer them. Category:ZIP! Villains Category:Underground Empire